Tank
[[Super Monday Night Combat Characters|''Return]] ''to the characters page. [[Tank (disambiguation)|''Tank]] may also refer to something else. The Tank (Voiced by Colby Chester) is one of the six classic Monday Night Combat pros, now participating in Super Monday Night Combat. With his short range, high damage, high health, and slow footspeed, the Tank is the very definition of the Enforcer class. __TOC__ Official Bio The Tank is a modern day grunt, a blue-collar warrior who is fearless in battle and who relishes his role as the point of attack. On the field of combat he is gruff, crude and doesn't care who knows it. Off the field however he is as vulnerable and sensitive as they come. He has a great deal of insecurity regarding his size, looks and lack of social graces especially with the opposite sex. The Tank's genetic make up hails from the Midwest; he is down to earth and is somewhat opposed to new ideas or change. He loves the thrill of the kill and the crush of bone under his feet. He is far more comfortable on the field than off. Pro Career *Earned Defensive Player of the Year Honors after posting twenty or more kills on his team's side of the field in nine games. *Finished the last season without allowing a single bot onto his side of the field for four games straight. *Set a new record for knockback at 7.3 meters. Notable DNA - '''Ray Lewis, Jesse Ventura, Kimbo Slice Personal *Leads the annual "Ride for Life" which raises funds to find a cure for the Apocolypse virus using Outlanders. *Plans to start a career as a bareknuckle brawler after retiring from Monday Night Combat. *Practices slow dancing with a broom. '''Likes: barbrawls, women with tattoos, compliments Dislikes: pretty boys, acid reflux, being alone on romantic holidays Weapons Jet Gun The Jet Gun is a high-velocity flamethrower, built out of a turbine engine. It does great damage at close range, but cannot hit anything beyond a certain distance. Enemies burnt by the Jet Gun's blast will continue to burn for several seconds afterwards, negating health regeneration and potentially killing them. *Alternate Fire: The Tank's patented 'Death-Blossom' spin attack, which attacks every enemy directly adjacent to the Tank, dealing damage based on the ammo left in the jet gun's clip. Doing so will activate a timer separate from the tank's grapple which must end before the death blossom may be performed again. Rail Gun The Rail Gun is the Tank's secondary weapon, which fires a rail of 'liquid flame', dealing moderate damage and piercing enemies. It fires slowly, and is better recommended as a finishing weapon to pick off enemies from afar than to use in direct combat. *Alternate Fire: A grapple throw, which deals damage and flings enemies. It operates on a separate timer than the Tank's Death-Blossom. Skills Tank Shield The Tank's Deploy maneuver is replaced by the Tank Shield, which stays in place between the Tank and a single enemy, negating bullet damage and some Area-of-Effect damage. The shield will last until it absorbs a set amount of damage or 30 seconds pass. May target Pros or Turrets. Upgrading Tank Shield increases the maximum damage tolerance as well as decreases cooldown. Threshold: 750/900/1000/1200 Cooldown: 40/26/20/15 Tank Charge The Tank fires his jetpack and charges forward, plowing through enemy Bots and knocking back enemy Pros. Charges can potentially ring out Pros on the enemy team. Upgrading Tank Charge increases charge damage and decreases cooldown. Damage also increases with Pro level. Damage: Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 Product Grenade Does explosive damage, as well as stun bots and blind Pros with its Spam advertising, while having an additional feature of grenade split at Level 4. Upgrading Product Grenade adds the blind/stun and splitting effects, as well as decreases cooldown. Damage also increases with Pro level. Damage: 75/150/225/225 Cooldown: 20/14/10/7.5 Update History Gallery SMNC Tank Outlander Concept Art.png SMNC Tank Poster.jpg tankblitz.jpg|Blitz tankfb.jpg|Fireball tankhm.jpg|Heavy Metal tanklos.jpg|Los Muertos tankoutl.jpg|Outland tankst.jpg|Shark Tank tanktb.jpg|MNC Throwback Vetran tankzom.jpg|Zombie Category:Pros Category:Enforcers